1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite positive electrode active material, a positive electrode including the same, and a lithium battery including the positive electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries are used as power sources for vehicles and portable electronic devices. Accordingly, there is significant interest in improving the capacity of these batteries. Also, as the complexity and functionality of many portable electronic devices has increased, demands for smaller, lighter, and higher-voltage lithium batteries has increased.
In order to manufacture a lithium battery that satisfies these demands, a positive electrode active material with improved lifespan and improved capacity characteristics is needed in order to prevent reduction in the voltage characteristics of the positive electrode active material due to repeated charging and discharging of the lithium battery.